Blow Your Speakers Out
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: . ""Damn right you will." James' husky voice was low and raspy in Carlos ear, and he felt a large hand massage him lightly through his tight jeans." James and Carlos screwing around in a bar's bathroom. Carlos/James spanking M. Sorry, the story's short.


Under the strobin' lights, feel the rhythm, the rhythm  
And it'll getcha' right, sweat it all out of your system

Soft, needy smacking sound emitted from the two men's parted lips, their bodies close and erections grinding.

You gotta free your mind, let yourself unwind  
'Cause it's your night, night, night  
So do it right, right, right, come on!

The shorter of the two took matters into his own hands, dragging the taller male to the bar's deserted bathroom, locking the door and pinning the other against the wall.

Can you feel it inside?  
Relax and go for a ride  
I know you need it, I can see it in your eyes!

The Latino ground harshly into the tall man's leg, roughly kissing him and slipping his tongue into the taller's gaping mouth.

So hop in your ride, roll your windows down  
'Cause tonight's you're night, get lost in the sound!  
Gotta crank the music loud!  
Baby blow your speakers out!

"I'm gonna fucking blow your speakers out." Carlos growled and tore James' shirt in two, tossing the soon forgotten garment aside, his eyes locked onto dark hazel ones.

I know you feel the heat, I see you feelin' the fire  
Don't worry bout a thing, fulfill your every desire

Heat flowed rapidly to the brunette's hardened groin, and he caught Carlos by his hips, and slamming him viciously against the wall. "Damn right you will." James' husky voice was low and raspy in Carlos ear, and he felt a large hand massage him lightly through his tight jeans.

The DJ's playin' our song, so you can't go wrong  
'Cause it's your night, night, night  
So do it right, right, right come on!

"Fuck James." Carlos' eyes grew black as coal as he watched James unzip his jeans and tear off his boxers, smirking slightly at the surprise plastered on James' face.  
"You like what you see?"

Can you feel it inside, relax and go for a ride!  
I know you need it I can see it in your eyes!

"Fuck Carlos, you're _so fucking perfect_..." James gazed up at the Latino above him, chest heaving and mouth open, panting slightly. Carlos gasped slightly as James took his cock head in his mouth, groaning as James smeared the pre-cum around the slit. The music was long forgotten, for both of the men's thoughts were clouded over.

"Shit!" Carlos' head hit the wall behind him as James took him all in, the tan man's cock rubbing James' throat raw. He whimpered slightly, almost slapping himself for being so girly, but he couldn't help himself when James' sweet hot breath ticked his ear.

"Against the sink."

Carlos realized what James had in mind and rapidly shook his head, but he was grasped around the waist and carried to the sink, almost relishing the shudder that was emitted from James.

"You're fucking hot!" James growled, firmly grasping a rounded cheek in one hand, and bringing the other down on tan skin. Carlos yelped.

"What th-th-the **_fuck_**!" James spanked him again, all the while thrusting a finger in, making Carlos mewl in pleasure.

"I'm gonna own you right here in this fucking bathroom, and you're gonna moan for me like the little slut you are." Carlos groaned lowly as James placed another hit on the left cheek, leaving a red mark. "You're gonna scream my name while I pump your beautiful cock-" James thrust another finger on beside the first, and Carlos' head dropped. "Don't look away while I'm fucking you slut!" James grasped him hard by the jaw, forcing his face up. He looked, his eyes black as the night and his face and chest blushing red.

"F-Fuck." Carlos stuttered out, James holding his face in front of the mirror.

"God, Carlos. Look at yourself. Look how fucking _gorgeous_ you are, how_ perfect_ you are and how hard you make me-" James squeezed Carlos' cock, making the Latino arch violently. He removed his fingers and was immediately pushing in, Carlos' face contorted in pure pleasure. James shuddered.  
He was so fucking gorgeous, it made him want him beyond what was comprehensible.

"J-James - oh _fuck_!" Carlos was squeezing his eyes shut as James began to slowly fuck him, and James placed another hard hit to the Latino's tan ass.

"Watch me fuck you with those gorgeous hooded eyes like the slut you are, or I swear-" James cooed into Carlos' ear with that sexy faux innocence and Carlos shuddered, looking up. He shut his eyes. He had to. James began to slow and Carlos whimpered in frustration. "Look for my cock, daddy." Carlos reluctantly looked at his own reflection and James snapped his hips back into action, using his spare and to stroke Carlos.

"Sh-shit I'm coming, d-daddy!" James smiled, trailing butterfly kisses down Carlos' back.

"Come for me daddy. Don't hold back." And Carlos didn't. He threw his head back, mouth agape and eyes tightly shut as he came, hard and loud across his chest, the cum leaving thick, white ropes on the faucet. James' hips stuttered and he came, Carlos screaming Spanish as cum pierced his prostate.

_"Oh mierda, papi! Oh, Dios mío eres tan caliente!"_ Carlos yowled and James rode out his orgasm, collapsing on top of the smaller man. The Latino hissed as James pulled out, flipping Carlos over and kissing him deeply, the two men still intertwined on the bar's bathroom sink.


End file.
